


A Cat for a Soul

by Celestia_Light_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Angst, Broken contract, Cats, Ciel gives Sebastian a cat, Ciel's soul, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-romantic relationship between Ciel and Sebastian, One Shot, Sebastian loves cats, Sebastian's bitter, Starvation, apology gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_Light_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Celestia_Light_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: Ciel accidentally finds a way out of his side of the demon's contract, but Sebastian is still bound to his. So Ciel tries to make up for it with a gift...





	A Cat for a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to read a story about Ciel giving Sebastian a cat, but I couldn't find one. So I decided to write one of my own! I hope you all enjoy it!

"Young Master"

 

Sebastian's respectful greeting drew Ciel's attention gently away from the cup of tea he'd been sipping and to his servant in the doorway; or more specifically, to the official looking envelope lying on the silver tray in his hands.

 

"Come in Sebastian," Ciel sighed as he set the half empty tea cup down on his desk "what is so important that it couldn't wait until after tea?"

 

Sebastian smirked slightly at his lord's petulance. The boy put on mature airs so often that it was amusing when his true age of thirteen years shown through the act.

 

"Forgive the intrusion my lord, but I do believe etiquette dictates that a letter bearing her majesty's seal warrants immediate attention."

 

Ciel perked up a bit at the mention of her majesty, and eagerly plucked the letter off the proffered tray.

 

Sebastian straightened from his bow and waited passively while Ciel sliced through the wax seal on the envelope and proceeded to read the neatly written letter inside.

 

"Hmm…"

 

Ciel frowned as he set the letter down on the desk. "It appears that there have been reports of strange healings in the lower town. They started about a month ago when a man the doctors said had been on death's doorstep for weeks showed up at a birthday party for one of his neighbors and started dancing with his wife as if he'd never been sick a day in his life," Ciel's picked up the letter again while his eyes scanned the words again, "and his wife swore that when she left the house earlier that night he was still lying in bed, weak as ever."

 

Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Since then there have been six more cases, all with similar stories. Gravely ill people suddenly out of bed and walking around for no apparent reason. It's almost _miraculous_ one could say," he finished with a hint of teasing innocence in his voice.

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel in annoyance, he instinctually found anything that hinted at the power of… _those creatures_ rather insulting; but Ciel just raised his head with a smirk before turning his attention back to the letter.

 

"That seems like a rather far fetched conclusion my lord," Sebastian grated "surely mere _human error_ is more a likely and more common explanation than supernatural interference." Though his tone held nothing but humble deference, his facial expression had shifted from passive to condescending when he said 'human error.'

 

Ciel chose not to rise to the bait, instead he finished off the last bit of his tea before standing and handed the cup back to Sebastian.

 

"We'll start our investigation in the lower town. No doubt there will be someone there who knows something, and I trust if there is anything truly unusual to these healings then you'll be able to sniff it out." Ciel said with an air of finality as he exited the room, not needing to look behind him to know his servant would follow.

 

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Sebastian didn't drive the carriage directly into the slums the air would be investigating. Such a fine coach would be liable to attract all the wrong kinds of attention after all and it wouldn't do to displease his master with a shallow investigation because he was spending all his time defending their transportation.

 

' _I already waste so much time defending my young lord himself'_  Sebastian sneered to himself as he parked the carriage and knocked on the window to indicate to the boy within that they had arrived.

 

Ciel emerged from the coach with a regal air despite the shabby clothes he wore, again a young boy dressed in fine clothes would be liable to attract all the wrong kinds of attention in the slums.

 

"We will travel together to the home of the doctor who supposedly examined all the miraculously healed people. From then on I believe it would be best if we split up to investigate the people themselves."

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his young master, "separately my Lord? Are you quite certain you do not want me to accompany you, what if you get lost or fright-"

 

"Hush you!" Ciel snapped, "I am not frightened and your petty attempts to do so will get you nowhere!"

 

Sebastian smiled he most innocent of smiles. "Of course, my Lord. I did not mean to imply any such thing."

 

Ciel huffed and turned away, muttering something most un-lordlike in the process under his breath.

 

"You'll meet me back here in three hours do you understand?"

 

"Yes, my Lord."

 

"And you'll not waste time fooling around with that strange red-headed reaper who keeps showing up."

 

Sebastian's nose wrinkled at that, "certainly not, my Lord."

 

"And Sebastian," Ciel's voice was quieter now, almost inaudible to mortal ears, "if I call for you… "

 

If Sebastian were not the perfect butler he might've rolled his eyes

 

_'No young master, you're not frightened in the least'_

 

But he restrained himself. "I will be by your side in an instant young master. No harm can possibly come to you while our contract is in place," he said with a pointed look at Ciel's white eyepatch that hid the mark of their bond.

 

"Good," Ciel murmured, raising his hand to touch the patch himself. "Now let's go find that doctor."

 

* * *

 

(Two hours later)

 

Ciel was about ready to just say 'to hell with the Queen' and call for Sebastian to take him home right now. He'd been wandering the streets of this disgusting area for nearly two hours and found absolutely nothing. The doctor had been more than willing to talk to Sebastian and him, but that didn't really matter when he didn't have any worthy information to talk about. Ciel had been hoping that he could at least direct him to some of the people who'd claimed a 'miraculous healing' but unfortunately the doctor didn't know the residency of even one.

 

Thus, Ciel was left to wander the streets alone and on foot for hours trying to glean some useful information from the people he met on the street. Unfortunately, either everyone he talked to didn't know anything, or were too scared to admit they knew anything. Either way, it didn't leave Ciel with a lot of options and now he was cold and tired and frustrated and really just wanted to go back to the manor and have a relaxing cup of tea. Perhaps Earl Gray? Yes, Sebastian mention that he'd ordered a new brand of Earl-

 

"Boy!"

 

Ciel was startled out of his musings and looked around wildly for the source of the distraction.

 

"Psst boy! This way!"

 

Looking to his right, Ciel spotted a veiled woman in the darkened doorway motioning him over.

 

"Hurry child, I don't have all day!" The woman rasped once again before stepping back into the shadows within the house.

 

Narrowing his eyes and gathering his courage, Ciel hurriedly crossed to the doorway and peered inside. It was too dark to really make out anything specific, but he could see the outline of some furniture and the woman herself within. Cautiously he stepped inside and shut the door behind him quietly.

 

"Welcome child," the woman murmured softly, her voice no longer raspy and harsh but instead took on a more melodious tone. Ciel was grateful when she lit a tall candle in the middle of the table, casting everything in a soft glow. Now Ciel could make out the room he was in.

 

It seemed like a kitchen, with a stove in the corner, a wash bin, an icebox, a couple weathered chairs, and a large wooden table in the middle of it all on which the candle sat. Actually, for a house in such a bad part of town Ciel was surprised how homey and comforting the room seemed.

 

However, the most surprising thing about it was the woman herself. She had removed her veil and to Ciel's utter shock she was actually quite young, maybe in her twenties or early thirties, with white-blonde hair, and the kindest eyes Ciel could remember seeing in his life.

 

She sat down at the table and motioned for Ciel to take the chair opposite her.

 

Ciel sat down and tried to keep an open mind, but honestly the presence of this woman was relaxing him so much that it was hard to not trust her implicitly.

 

"You're the one responsible for the healings aren't you?"

 

The woman smiled and nodded her head gently. "Yes I suppose I am, but that's not why I wanted to speak with you."

 

Ciel's eyes narrowed, he could feel his uneasiness slipping back in. "Then why-"

 

"Shh," she held up her hand to stop him, "Ciel I can tell that you're hurting. I know that you have been since the tragic loss of your parents. You've been doing an adult's duty ever since but that doesn't change the fact that you're still young, still so so young and it isn't good for you to be under such pressure."

 

Ciel was mesmerized, so much so that he didn't even question how the stranger possibly knew so much about him. Every word she spoke seemed to pull him deeper into a warm, soft embrace. He didn't want it to end. He hadn't felt so safe, so protected, so secure since…

 

"Yes Ciel," she whispered, "I know you miss your parents. I so wish I could bring them back to you, but sadly that is not within my power." She looked genuinely regretful for a moment, before reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a small vial. "I can't bring them back Ciel, but perhaps I can at least ease some of this dark burden from your shoulders."

 

Ciel eyed the bottle, the liquid inside was clear and clean looking. Without even thinking he reached out and uncorked it bringing it to his nose to sniff.

 

The woman smiled, "it's not poisoned Ciel. I promise no harm will come to you if you drink it, only strength and peace."

 

Strength and peace. That did sound nice.

 

Ciel downed the bottle in one swallow.

 

Making his way back to the carriage through the slums was much easier after his encounter with the mysterious woman. Ciel felt wonderful, better than he could remember feeling in a long time. He felt… lighter, happier, maybe freer in a way. The weight of his mission, his revenge, was still there but it felt… more manageable perhaps, more like a quiet reassurance and less like a looming burden on his heart. He had no idea who the woman was or what he had given him but he was grateful, and hoped he would see her again one day.

* * *

 

He arrived at the carriage to find Sebastian already there waiting for him. The butler straightened when he sensed his master's presence and an amused look came over his face.

 

"My lord, whatever could've happened that would make you smile so-"

 

He cut off mid-sentence as his eyes lit up bright fuchsia.

 

Ciel stopped in his tracks upon seeing his butler's bizarre reaction. "Sebastian-"

 

Now it was Ciel's turn to cut off mid-sentence as he was grabbed roughly and shoved inside the carriage. Once inside, he felt Sebastian grab his mouth roughly and franticly sniff his breath. "What did you do?!" The demon snarled savagely, still holding on to Ciel's face. "What did you DO!"

 

Angry, Ciel wrenched his face out of his servant's grasp and harshly pushed at his chest. "Get OFF me at once you animal! What in the world is wrong with you?!"

 

Though Sebastian's fury didn't shrink in the slightest, he did retreat back a few inches. "Your soul," he growled "I can't smell your soul."

 

Ciel was dumbfounded. His soul? He could still feel the sign of their contract burning slightly in his eye so it made no sense that Sebastian's ability to sense his soul would be altered.

 

"I- I don't know," he stammered, "I met this woman and she made me drink this bottle of liquid-"

 

"WHAT!" Sebastian roared, black shadows starting to obscure the edges of his form. "This… liquid, what did it look like?" he hissed out through clenched teeth.

 

For the first time since they'd formed their contract, Ciel was starting to worry that Sebastian might actually attack him. "It was," he had to stop to swallow the lump forming in his throat, "clear and vaguely salty?"

 

"AaaaahhhhGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

 

Ciel froze in terror, and it took him a second to realize that Sebastian hadn't actually ripped his throat out. Instead he risked a glance at the upholstery of the seat above him that Sebastian's claws had shredded.

 

"Do you have ANY idea what you have done," Sebastian's voice was quiet, but no less furiously intense as he gazed at Ciel like he was the demon in the carriage.

 

Ciel couldn't respond, he was actually too terrified to even remember how to form words, or even what words were.

 

Thankfully, it didn't seem like Sebastian was waiting for a reply. "Those were _angel's tears_ you fool. Do you know what happens when a mortal under a demon's contract consumes angel's tears?!"

 

Once again, Ciel was silent.

 

"It _absolves_ the mortal of their side of the bargain," Sebastian spat. "The demon is still bound to the contract, they must deliver whatever they promised but…" Sebastian's voice grew more and more strained as he explained, until it almost sounded like he was choking on the words, "but the _mortal_ no longer gives up their soul."

 

Ciel still couldn't speak, but not out of fear, but shock. The contract was still in place. Sebastian was still bound to serve him but… he no longer had to give up his soul.

 

He honestly didn't know how to feel about that.

 

He looked over at Sebastian who was curled up on the opposite seat, not looking at Ciel, seething and muttering quietly under his breath.

 

The two stayed like that for a little while, Ciel frozen in shock trying to process and Sebastian absolutely beside himself with fury. Finally, Ciel's wits began to return to him. He still had no idea how to deal with the knowledge that his soul was no longer promised to a ravenous demon, but he knew that if they didn't return to the manor soon then the servants would worry.

 

"Sebastian-"

 

"Silence!" Sebastian hissed, "how dare you speak-"

 

"Sebastian I order you to listen to me."

 

If looks could kill, Ciel would be far, _far_ more than dead at that moment. Ciel had to remind himself multiple times that Sebastian could not actually hurt him before he was able to continue.

 

"I don't really understand what happened today," Sebastian made a scoffing noise but otherwise didn't interrupt, "but what I do understand is that right now our contract is still active and thus you're still my butler. And as my butler you must understand that we need to return to the manor now or the servants will cause problems for us."

 

He waited for Sebastian to get out of the carriage to drive them home, but the demon stayed right where he was.

 

"Sebastian, you have to get out of the carriage to drive us home."

 

Sebastian finally raised his head from where it had been clutched in his hands and spoke with more venom than Ciel thought possible, even for a demon.

 

"Is than an _order_ my lord?"

 

Oh god, was this how it was going to be now?

 

"Yes Sebastian, I order you to take us home," Ciel tried to keep the annoyance from creeping into his voice. He knew he was on very thin ice right now.

 

However, despite his master's order, Sebastian still didn't get out of the carriage. Instead he weakly raised a hand and snapped his fingers and suddenly the carriage jerked into motion.

 

Ciel opened his mouth to comment on how it was probably a bad idea for a driverless carriage to be seen moving through the streets of London, but something about his demon's current demeanor told him it probably wasn't best to press his luck.

 

Other than the snap of his fingers, Sebastian didn't move or speak again until the pair reached the manor. As soon as they arrived he fled the carriage and vanished.

 

Ciel didn't see him again for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

Ciel saw very little of Sebastian for the next few weeks. Sebastian still came and awoke him every morning, prepared his meals, and helped him dress. However, every task that Sebastian could accomplish without physically interacting with Ciel, he did. For example, while before Sebastian would go over Ciel's daily schedule with him every morning while Ciel drank his tea, now Sebastian simply wrote out a detailed schedule and just left it on the tray with Ciel's breakfast. Also, the few tasks he couldn't do without being in the same room with Ciel, like helping him dress, he did silently and as fast as possible.

 

The quality of his work had deteriorated as well, not so much that anyone else would notice, the manor was still clean, the household was in order, the food was magnificent, and Ciel still attended every meeting and lesson without fail. To an outsider, it would probably seem like nothing had changed. However, Ciel knew Sebastian better than anyone else, and he could see the small flaws in the butler's usually impeccable work.

 

The manor was clean, but nothing had that extra sparkle anymore, nor was the decor as innovative and impressive as it had been in the past. The servants had their jobs, but apparently it was Tanaka that was making sure that those jobs were completed. The food certainly looked delectable and it didn't taste bad per say, but Ciel couldn't help but be reminded of his first few weeks eating Sebastian's cooking, where all of the food was prepared too quickly to taste quite right. While Sebastian was still present for his meetings, he didn't really seem as attentive or invested in their outcomes as he once, or at least pretended to be. Unfortunately, that was more than Ciel could say for his lessons, as Sebastian had taken a similar approach to them as he had with his schedule, choosing to write everything down and grade it later instead of tutoring his young master face to face.

 

All in all, Ciel was growing quite frustrated with the demon. He could appreciate that Sebastian was upset about having to continue to play servant to a child for nothing in return, but it wasn't as if Ciel had done this on purpose. Good grief if angel's tears were so dangerous why hadn't Sebastian warned him about them in advance, or perhaps shown up in just the nick of time like he always had in the past to stop Ciel from drinking them in the first place.

 

No. This could not be allowed to continue. Sebastian's behavior was absolutely unacceptable and CIel was not going to stand for it any longer.

 

With that thought in mind CIel angrily marched down to the servant's quarters of the manor to find his irate butler and give him a piece of his mind. Sebastian would have to snap out of his mood voluntarily or Ciel would be forced to order him to.

 

Ciel grimaced at the thought of having to order Sebastian to do anything at the moment. He'd refrained from doing so ever since that night all those weeks ago since it just didn't feel right to force the obviously miserable demon to do such mundane tasks purely for Ciel's benefit. It was one thing when Sebastian was going to get Ciel's soul. It was a contract, a mutually beneficial and agreed upon contract between two equal parties. Yes they played the parts of master and servant but that was only a facade, they both had equal power then, actually truth be told it was possible that Sebastian held a bit more. Now…

 

Now Sebastian was bound to serve him for the rest of his life, and he'd receive absolutely nothing in return when it was over. Not like a partner, not even like a servant, but like a slave.

 

Slave.

 

The word sat very uncomfortably in the back of Ciel's mind, he was sure he couldn't even begin to imagine how it must sound to a prideful, immortal creature like Sebastian.

 

By the time Ciel realized he was standing in front of Sebastian's door he no longer had any idea what he was going to do or say if Sebastian answered the door.

 

He almost turned around and left, but just as he convinced his feet to move Sebastian's door slowly creaked open.

 

Ciel leaned forward to peer into the room. It was dark, but the late evening light shining through the small, high window in the corner illuminated the figure lying prone on the bed. Swallowing nervously, Ciel stepped over the threshold and carefully closed the door behind him.

 

He stood by the door in silence for a good while trying to come up with something to say. Thankfully, Sebastian came to his 'rescue' once again.

 

"What do you want?"

 

If Ciel didn't know for certain that they were the only two people in the room he would've assumed that someone else had spoken. Sebastian sounded nothing like himself. His usually smooth, purring, self-assured tone was raspy, broken, and weak. When Ciel didn't reply the figure on the bed contracted into himself and slowly turned his head so that Ciel could see his face.

 

It could've just been the way the shadows fell, Ciel had seen Sebastian this morning after all and he'd looked fairly normal then, but now Ciel could swear that Sebastian looked… haggard, gaunt even. There seemed to be dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks looked sunken in.

 

"A-Are you… alright?" Ciel hated himself for stuttering, but it was just so strange to be asking Sebastian that question that he couldn't help it.

 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed into slits and started to glow softly, as if he was trying to intimidate or scare Ciel into leaving (and if he'd been at his usual strength he probably would have).

 

"Did you come all the way down here just to bother me with stupid questions, young _master_?" The last word spat out like a curse rather than a title of respect.

 

Ciel swallowed slowly, "No," he started, grateful his voice was steady this time. "I came to inform you that I've noticed the quality of your work is deteriorating and…" he trailed off, once again uncertain of how to continue.

 

"And you're here to order me to perform better. Is that it?" Sebastian began to turn his face away from Ciel once again, but Ciel's next words caused him to pause.

 

"No. No I'm done giving you orders for now."

 

Sebastian's expression twisted into something unreadable, "For now? Whatever is that supposed to mean?"

 

"It means," Ciel began, "it means that I'm uncomfortable ordering you to perform for me like a trained dog when I know that you don't have a choice in the matter!"

 

Of all the reactions he expected Sebastian to have to his words, laughter wasn't one of them.

 

"Hahahahaha!" Turns out the demon's laughter was just as unnerving as the rest of him right now. "A dog my lord? Treating me like a dog makes you uncomfortable? I find that hard to believe as after all, that's all I've ever been to you. A dog, a slave, a _tool_."

 

Ciel pretended that he didn't hear the way the demon's voice cracked on the last word, because Sebastian's voice could _never_ be that vulnerable.

 

"And now," the demon went on, "I'm bound to who knows how many years of humiliating service to a spoiled brat; as he parades his untouchable soul in front of me while I starve."

 

Silence stretched between them for a long while after Sebastian's revelation. It seemed like the conversation was over so Sebastian turned away from Ciel completely to lie still on his side.

 

Ciel also turned away and opened the door to the hallway, prepared to leave the demon in peace for now, but he hesitated.

 

"Sebastian, I'm truly sorry for what's happened. If I could find a way to ease your pain I would."

 

Sebastian didn't move, but he did make a snorting noise to indicate that he didn't believe a word Ciel was saying.

 

Ciel continued on anyway. "Sebastian, after all these years together, I thought that… you… that you…" he trailed off again. "I never thought of you as a tool, or a dog, or a… _anything_ like that." His voice dropped steadily in volume until it was just above a whisper. "You were there for me when no one else was. You saved my life then, and you've saved it countless more times since. You mean… a _great_ deal to me, Sebastian. I thought you knew that."

 

With that, Ciel left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

 

A couple days later, Ciel found himself back outside Sebastian's door. Unfortunately, practically nothing had changed since the last time he stood here.

 

Well, except for the small basket he held in his arms.

 

Ciel knocked on the door, which once again opened by itself, and stepped inside the servant's room.

 

Sebastian was still lying curled on his bed, but this time a lit candelabra on the desk was casting the whole room in a warm glow.

 

"Are these visits going to become a regular occurrence my lord? Perhaps I should start including them on your daily schedule?"

 

It wasn't the same quick banter Ciel had come to expect from his butler, but it was certainly more effort than he'd put forth in the past several weeks so Ciel considered it an improvement.

 

"No Sebastian, that won't be necessary. I just came to drop this off," he said, indicating the bundle in his arms. "After that I don't believe I'll be able to stand being in here ever again."

 

That must've intrigued the demon because he rolled over and even sat up a little to see what Ciel was talking about.

 

Ciel crossed the room quickly and set the basket down on the bed next to Sebastian before retreating back to the doorway.

 

"Don't open that till I leave here, and so help me if I ever find it anywhere near me I will be very cross with you," he threatened. "I know it won't do anything to ease your hunger, but I thought perhaps it might improve your mood."

 

Sebastian stared at Ciel in utter confusion, glancing down at the basket next to him before returning his gaze to the boy in his doorway.

 

Ciel felt he had nothing more to say, so he turned to leave with as much of his noble bearing as he could muster.

 

"I hope to see you in the morning Sebastian." With that he closed the door behind him, leaving Sebastian alone with the mysterious basket.

 

He had absolutely no idea what could be inside, and patience is a virtue, thus Sebastian tried to exercise it as little as possible. He removed the top of the basket with care, only to drop it on the floor immediately in shock.

 

While he sat completely frozen, one long, elegant, black paw extended out of the basket and slid down to the bed spread below. Another perfectly dark paw followed the first, and after that a truly noble head came into view bringing with two of the most exquisite emerald eyes Sebastian had ever seen.

 

A quiet "oh" slipped accidentally from his mouth as the beautiful treasure leaped fluidly out of the basket and directly onto Sebastian's lap.

 

Sebastian slowly brought a hand up to stroke carefully down her back, he was very gentle, minding his manners in the presence of such a magnificent lady.

 

_Magnificent_ didn't even begin to describe her. Her fur was flawlessly black and so very, very soft. Her eyes caught every scrap of light in the room and turned it into a brilliant sparkle. Her voice was melodic, but also sharp, commanding in a way Sebastian thought with a chuckle. He'd better be sure to treat this lady well, or else he'd pay dearly for it he imagined.

 

He sat contented in her company for a long while, stroking her back, admiring her beauty, marveling at her intelligence, delighting in her voice. He could've stayed with her like that all night, but alas she would probably not appreciate that and he _did_ have a young lord to serve.

 

_'Yes, my lord, you will see me in the morning.'_ He thought with a smile. He had a bit of time before he needed to wake Ciel to go over the day's agenda, perhaps he'd use it to give the manor a thorough cleaning.

 

His lady deserved to live in only the most dazzling of splendor after all.

 

… oh yes and the young master would probably approve as well.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> *Update 2018*
> 
> If you want to hear my voice come check out my YouTube channel! I post covers of songs from a wide variety of genres. The channel name is The Lyric Soprano, profile picture is a blue phoenix if you're interested, hope to see you over there!


End file.
